Como provocar a un inocente
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Como provocar a un inocente (O como descubrir que tu novia no es ninguna linda y adorable niña tímida y vergonzosa) #Kiriasuweek 2015 día 3!


_****~Como provocar a un inocente~****_

 _(O como descubrir que tu novia no es ninguna linda y adorable niña tímida y vergonzosa)_

* * *

 _ ** **Disclaimer:****_

 _ _Este fic corresponde a la__ _ ** _ **#KiriAsuweek2015**_**_ _ _ **.**__

 _ _Día__ _ _3__ _ _: (fecha)__ _ ** _ **2**_**_ ** _ **6**_** _ ** _ **de Octubre**_**_ _ _.__

 _ _Tema:__ ** _ **Relaciones interrumpidas**_** _ _ **.**__

* * *

 _'Te extraño...'_

Kazuto intentó concentrarse en su sensei mientras veía de reojo la pantalla de su móvil. Suspiró incomodo.

 _'Te extraño en verdad...'_

Colocó el aparato boca abajo en un intento de ignorarlo y mantuvo la vista firme, en la pizarra, en los números infinitos que el maestro anotaba pese al desgano general. El móvil timbró suavemente.

 _'¿Tan molesto estás que no piensas contestarme?'_

Contó mentalmente hasta veinte, y viendo que sus compañeros abrían sus portátiles, hizo lo mismo por inercia.

 _'No importa. Adoro cuando te enojas conmigo'_

Sus manos temblaron. No. No iba a responderle. Esa linda jovencita iba a _aprender_ lo que era desairar a Kirigaya Kazuto.

 _'Amo cuando frunces el ceño y te muerdes el labio porque no puedes contenerte...'_

Abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Acaso lo estaba viendo actualmente? Se masajeó la frente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella decía.

 _'Te conozco como no tienes idea, Ka-zu-to...'_

Obviamente sabía cuanto le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre. Era algo que lo hacía perder el control en _ciertos_ momentos. Se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano a través de su cabello. La pantalla de su portatil se había apagado al no prestarle atención. ¡Maldita fuera Asuna Yuuki y sus mensajes! Apretó las muelas en un gesto de rabia hacia si mismo y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta dispuesto a prestar atención a la clase.

Pero su firme resolución duró apenas medio segundo cuando sintió vibrar el artefacto.

 _'No puedes resistirte a mí por más que lo intentes...'_

Lastimosamente eso era muy cierto aunque él no iba a reconocerlo nunca. Esa pelirroja testaruda era su debilidad.

 _'Así como yo no puedo resistirme a ti, me vuelvo maleable en tus brazos...'_

Suspiró entrecortadamente ¿ Su Asuna en verdad estaba escribiéndole eso?

 _'Solo tú eres el dueño de mi cuerpo...'_

Kazuto estaba empezando a sentir tensión en otra parte de su anatomía. Se removió incómodo en su asiento, y rogó para que su maestro no reparara en como había empezado a sudar repentinamente.

 **'¿A que diablos estás jugando Asuna?'** le tecleó con rápidez.

Pero ella no le respondió.

Sip. Asuna lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

 **'No me molestes, estoy en clase'** le mandó de muy mal humor. Y dejó el móvil a un lado de su pupitre. Movió los dedos sobre el teclado del portatil hasta que la pantalla volvió a encenderse.

 _'Perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar. Aunque debo reconocer que te pones más apasionado cuando estás molesto Ka-zu-to~kun'_

Optó por no responder.

Esa muchacha estaba jugando con fuego y no le importaría quemarse.

 _'No fue mi intención dejarte con las ganas...'_

¿Ah no? Porque exactamente eso fue lo que sintió el frustrado joven. Y ni hablar de la desilusión palpable de su cuerpo...

 _'Te necesito.'_

 _'Te deseo...'_

¡Eso era maltrato psicológico! ¡La muy diablilla estaba provocándole deliberadamente! ¡Y lo peor era que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo sin remordimiento a eso...!

 _'¿Y sabes? En nuestra última escapada dejé un obsequio en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta... estabas tan entretenido con mi cuello que creo no notaste cuando lo puse ahí. Pero ahora me hace falta y me encantaría que me lo devolvieras... sobretodo porque mi falda está muy corta...'_

Eso hizo que el asustado muchacho metiera las manos en las bolsas de su blazer escolar. En el bolsillo derecho notó algo _muy_ suave y pequeño. Levantó el borde desde el interior del bolsillo reconociendo que era una diminuta prenda de tela y llena de encaje blanco, que tenía forma de...

Su rostro ardió al darse cuenta de _qué_ era, y veloz como un rayo volvió a esconderlo en el interior de su chaqueta. ¿Esa chica estaba loca? ¿Dónde había quedado su inocente y tímida Asuna? ¿Aquella que se moría de vergüenza y rubor porque le daba unos cuantos besos en la mejilla?

 **'Loca, estás loca. Dime donde estás, te la pondré yo mismo, no permitiré que bajes al recreo así...'**

 _'Estoy deseando eso Ka-zu-to~kun. Encuéntrame ya en el gimnasio...'_

Ignorando sus mejillas rojas, y el ritmo irregular de su respiración (además de otros aspectos de su juvenil cuerpo), el joven espadachín caminó hacia el frente de la clase haciendo oídos sordos al latir acelerado de su corazón.

– S-Sensei necesito ir a la enfermería n-no me siento bien.

– ¿Ocurre algo Kirigaya-kun? Te noto acalorado.

El muchacho hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros con profundo bochorno – Necesito ir por favor...

– Está bien, ve. Tienes buenas notas, descansa el resto del día en lo posible...

Kazuto hizo una rápida reverencia y antes de que el profesor se arrepintiera ya había salido del salón. Fruncía los labios con enojo y ansiedad conforme cruzaba los pasillos, bajaba un sin número de escaleras, salía del establecimiento para rodearlo bajo el sol, caminar unos cien metros hasta donde se hallaba otra construcción de tamaño mediano. El gimnasio.

Apretó el paso sintiendo que la rabia era reemplazada por anticipación, y anhelo. El latir desesperado de su corazón le quemaba los oídos. ¡Oh cuanto amaba provocarlo esa muchacha! Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya como la vez anterior. Esta vez terminaría con lo que había empezado.

Empujó la puerta la cual chirrió levantando un eco casi macabro dentro de ese solitario lugar. A simple vista parecía estar vacío, pero tras cerrar la puerta de metal se percató de la sonriente jovencita que estaba parada con actitud inocente en el medio del gran playón.

Verla ahí disparó su adrenalina por las nubes. Caminó hacia ella sintiendo que sus pasos imprimían cierta presión sobre el suelo encerado. Que hermosa era. Tres horas de no verla y había olvidado el magnetismo que sentía ante su presencia. Su cabello pelirrojo contrastaba con su piel blanca, sus grandes ojos color miel que lo veían con timidez, sus labios de cereza húmedos e invitantes. Su cuerpo esbelto enfundado en el uniforme escolar. Su falda corta que en ese momento estaba alzando con toda picardía.

¿En verdad esta era su tímida e inocente Asuna?

Tardó pocos segundos en llegar a su lado con los ojos grises dilatados, la boca seca, y sus manos temblando en anticipación.

– Kazuto kun... yo... –empezó la provocadora con una sonrisa inocente y sus mejillas coloradas.

Obviamente el chico no la dejó ni terminar. La tomó de la cintura con rudeza impropia de él y la besó con igual vehemencia. Asuna había provocado su instinto primitivo por lo que ahora debía aguantársela.

Sin embargo ella no estaba quejándose de su asalto. Lo esperó y lo enfrentó con sus labios, con su lengua y hasta con sus dientes. No era la primera vez que se daban besos así de exigentes, y éstos siempre desembocaban en algo más íntimo por lo que sabía como seguirle el ritmo y terminar de enloquecerlo.

Las manos de Kazuto no se quedaron quietas bajaron de la cintura femenina hacia el sur, palpando desvergonzadamente la falda y reconociendo a simple tacto que no llevaba ropa interior. Eso lo enloqueció aún más. Gruñó contra sus labios y abrió los ojos, ennegrecidos ya por el frenesí del momento, para verla.

– Estás loca... – la besó –Completamente loca.

Asuna se apegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo cuan _entusiasmado_ estaba él. Sonrió con sus labios enrojecidos y turgentes por la pasión desmedida de sus besos –Al parecer no soy la única que se está divirtiendo...

Él gimió sonoramente cuando la muchacha contoneó la cadera contra la suya, el roce fue muy placentero, pero doloroso.

– Me voy a cobrar tus provocaciones subcomandante... –jadeó contra sus labios deteniéndola.

La pelirroja sonrió; altiva, perversa. Sabiendo que tenía el control y lo disfrutaba sobremanera. Pero Kazuto también sabía jugar sucio; la tomo de la cadera y la alzó. Las delgadas piernas se enredaron a su cintura, la fricción fue suficiente para que Asuna soltara un jadeo de necesidad.

Y él amaba cuando ella vencía su timidez y le demostraba entre gemidos y suspiros lo mucho que lo deseaba, o lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias.

De nueva cuenta sus labios volvieron a unirse con urgencia en un beso profundo. El chasqueo húmedo de sus lenguas, junto a los gemidos que emitían era lo único que se oía ahí dentro conforme ambos daban rienda a la intoxicante necesidad de sentirse. Las manos de Kazuto recorrían sus piernas, las de ella se enredaban a su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia si como si eso fuera posible.

Él abrió los ojos. Necesitaba alivio _ya._ Caminó hacia adelante buscando algún lugar cómodo donde dar libertad a sus acciones. Junto a varios canastos cargados de pelotas de futbol y de basquet encontró varias colchonetas de color azul que usualmente usaban las gimnastas para hacer ejercicios acrobáticos en tierra. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió allí con su preciosa carga. La sentó con cuidado sobre la mullida superficie hincándose de inmediato frente a ella.

– Te deseo como no tienes idea... –le dijo mirando esas grandes pupilas color miel que a esas alturas no tenían nada de inocente. Le rozó la mejilla arrebolada con los nudillos, mientras con la mano restante recorría a sabiendas el costado de su cuerpo –Me cobraré lo de hace un rato.

– Kazut...

Ella se derrumbó desesperada sobre su hombro cuando los dedos de él alcanzaron el punto culmen entre la unión de sus piernas. Una sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros le siguió conforme el muchacho proseguía con mucha delicadeza acariciando aquella parte tibia de su cuerpo que no había sido tocada por nadie más que por él. La sentía estremecerse y vibrar acompañando la cadencia hipnótica con su cadera, como si fueran dos concertistas ejecutando con maestría una pieza intrincada. Su cabello anaranjado danzaba al compás de sus movimientos , y cada vez que lo hacía el ligero perfume cítrico de Asuna se condensaba en el aire mareándolo y enloqueciéndolo.

Finalmente la muchacha se desplomó entre sus brazos respirando entrecortadamente, vencida, yerta. Y la besó dulcemente. Kazuto amaba saborear sus labios cuando eso ocurría, bebía los últimos trazos de su pasión, y se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ser él quien la viera y le provocara tal estado de éxtasis.

Que nadie diga que Kazuto Kirigaya no disfrutaba de saber como satisfacer a su preciosa novia. Ese era un lujo que solo él disponía.

Su princesa, su guerrera. _Su mujer._ Amaba como sonaba eso. Suya. Suya, de nadie más.

Solo él comprendía la intensidad de sus jadeos, el sabor de sus besos en ese instante cumbre en que todo su ser se estremecía antes de caer rendida a sus brazos. Solo él conocía cuan blanca era su piel y como adoraba morderla y marcarla por todas partes porque _ella_ le pertenecía. Así provocadora y perversa como era.

– Te necesito... –le susurró Asuna al oído con ese tono de voz que no ameritaba un no por respuesta.

Pero ante todo quería sentir su piel, así que le quitó la chaqueta y afanosamente se concentró en los botones de su blusa, en tanto la pelirroja hacia lo mismo. Los pálidos dedos eran más rápidos y diestros que los suyos, de la urgencia el joven arrancó varios broches ante la risita tierna de ella.

Y cuando los labios de Kazuto se perdieron en el cuello blanco marcándola, y las manos de Asuna tímidamente intentaban desprenderle el pantalón, oyeron un ruido y de pronto las inmensas puertas de metal se abrieron dejando entrar a un sin número de estudiantes vestidos en el conocido uniforme deportivo

Cuando el profesor se acercó a tomar el canasto repleto de pelotas los descubrió sentados en las colchonetas con expresión inocente.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –aventuró sospechosamente mirándolos de arriba a abajo. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era que el largo cabello anaranjado de la chica estaba levemente frizado y revuelto. Pero los dos sonreían de modo culposo, perfectamente vestidos y calzados.

– Terminamos nuestro examen, sensei. Y salimos a tomar aire –replicó Kazuto con voz suave y cantarina.

Era la excusa más estúpida que pudo haber dado.

Asuna casi que no podía contener la risa.

El profesor, un hombre a mediado de los treinta años, se frotó la frente antes de mirarlos con expresión cansada –Voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca los vi aquí dentro. Regresen a sus clases antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

Kazuto asintió y ayudó a Asuna a incorporarse, luego caminaron con prisa (y oportunamente separados) entre los estudiantes que los veían sorprendidos tras reconocerlos hasta que ambos atravesaron las puertas y salieron al exterior.

Anduvieron por el parque en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta que se habían alejado lo suficiente del gimnasio. Entonces se miraron de reojo y en simultaneo empezaron a reír, primero suavemente hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas ante la absurda situación que habían vivido.

– Cielos, interrumpidos dos veces... –Kazuto gimió frustrado mirando a su novia que se secaba algunas lágrimas risueñas de la comisura de sus ojos. Se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello negro reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de besarla ahí mismo.

– Pobre Kazuto-kun... –se burló ella sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

– Te odio.

– No es cierto, me amas –lo provocó a sabiendas. Luego pareció recordar algo y se levantó apenas unos centímetros el ruedo de su falda azul. Su piel en verdad era pálida y cremosa – Kazuto-kun aún no me devuelves lo que es mío...

– Eres una loca sin remedio... –le gruñó – Bájate esa falda, ve a recoger tus cosas y te espero en diez minutos en el portón de salida. Inventate una excusa creíble...

Asuna rió ante su expresión tormentosa – Kazuto...

– Esta noche no vuelves a tu casa, subcomandante. Me voy cobrar con creces el mal rato que me estás haciendo pasar.

– Bueno, será mejor que me apure antes que tu enojo se vuelva aún más inmanejable –añadió risueña –¿Te dije lo mucho que me gusta verte enojado? Tus ojos grises se vuelven plata liquida cuando estas furioso, y esa costumbre de morderte el labio cuando no sabes que decir...

– Asuna –la cortó.

– ¿Sí?

– Ve a buscar tus cosas, o te llevaré a la rastra.

Ocultó una nueva risita tras su mano y le dio la espalda dispuesta a volver al edificio principal e ir por su maletín.

Él la miró embobado hasta que notó algo que lo hizo enrojecer.

– ¡Baka! ¡No corras!

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _OMG! Terminé! no puedo creerlo, lo hice en menos de 4 horas! Tiempo super record!_

 _En verdad no iba a participar este día, pero la idea me vino y no me quedó otra que escribirla. Reciclé una idea que tenía escrita y nació esto xDDD_

 _A Asuna le encanta provocar a Kazuto, se nota? Jajajaja_

 _y bueno, los descubrieron pero no con las manos en la masa (creo que hubiera sido muy bochornoso, ¿no creen?)_

 _Anyway! No sé si participaré el miercoles :O porque tambien deseo escribir algo para el tema del jueves 'Profesor-alumna', y para el tema del sábado 'Primera vez no planeada en el mundo real'así que no sé cuando volveré a aparecer, ya veo que mi musa decide darme más sorpresas de estas ._._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Dedico esto a todos los que querían leer rikura ente estos dos xDDDD_

 _Juajua._

 _Atentamente Sumi~_


End file.
